Avatars of Evil Book 1: Rise of Evil
by Wolf Goldeyes
Summary: The Dark Gods that created the evils that the Sailor Soldiers faced has set it eyes on another realm, Toril. Now the Gods and Goddess' seek the help that can face them and gather the strongest Heroes on the Sword Coast. But they will still need the help o


Disclaimers: I do not own anything but the story and a few of its characters. Shimai Tsukino and Sailor Silver are the property of Silver's Keeper, another author I talk to in Yahoo! Forgotten Realm's trademarks of the Neverwinter Night's and Baldur's Gates Chars are the property of Bioware and Black Isle. Characters from some of the Novels may make guest appearances, but the only permanents will be the beloved Dark Elf Drizzt Do'eurden and his friends and that of Liriel Baerne.  
  
Author's Note: I have rewritten the character of Raven Blackwing-Sailor Dragon and I will sometime soon tell his tale. But for right now, you will have to settle for this epic. Enjoy this story people. It will be awhile, so READ AND REVIEW!  
  
The Avatars of Evil  
  
Book 1: Rise of Evil  
  
Prologue: Rise of the Shadow Avatar  
  
Telemaunt did not like coming back to the Plane of Shadows, but someone who said he could grant him his wishes, which was to rebuild the lands of Netheril, had sent him an invitation. He approached the meeting place and waited. He did not have to wait long as his eyes, long accustomed to the plane, saw the dark figure that called itself Lokar. He walked up to him and said, "Telemaunt, good to see you made it." Telemaunt replies, "Yes, now how is it you can help me?" Lokar hands him a simple short stick and says, "This will grant you great power, just speak the phrase Shadow power and you will be unstoppable." He then walks away. He looks at the rod and smiles, knowing this might help rebuild the greatest human empire to ever rule Faerun.  
  
Wolf Goldeyes looked out at the growth that would soon be a new forest here in Evereska. He smiled as he heard the faint footsteps of his wife, Linu La'neral. She was an elven priestess to Shenanine Moonbow. He smiled and said, "Hello, love." She replies back, "Watching the sunrise or just the world, my dear Wolf." Wolf chuckles and says, "The world, marveling on its beauty." He said. Linu is about to speak when she stops and just stares as she mutters a name. Wolf picks up on it and turns around, standing. Storm Claw appears from his spot under a bush and looks at the elven goddess of the Moon Elves. That is when a second figure resolves and Wolf actually bows to this one. This second figure is an old man wearing a simple Druid's outfit but Wolf knows who he is by looking. "Sylvanus, what brings you here?" Shenanine speaks up first and says, "You need to go to Waterdeep, something evil begins to put its claws upon the land and you two are needed as are the rest of your allies. They all are being contacted as we speak." Wolf looks to Linu as she asks, "What evil is this?" Sylvanus says, "We don't know, but we know it came from another realm and Mystra has gone there to investigate and says she might know someone who would know more about it then we do." Wolf and Linu look to each other and break into a dead run for their home to get ready for the trip to Waterdeep.  
  
Robin Starflame smiles as he looks out from the wall of De'Arnise Keep. He looks to his side as Aerie, his lovely wife and his counterpart in running this keep saunters up to him and says, "Nice day is it not, my love?" Robin laughs and says, "Yes, and thankfully, no one to kill." Making a joke of his bloodlines coming from his long dead Father, Bhaal. He is about to say something when both Jaheira and Viconia run up to the lovers. He is about to ask what is so urgent when Viconia tells him. "We need to go to Waterdeep, Shar told me in a dream." Robin looks grim as something that could make this Drow Elf wake up from her daytime sleep, as she chose to avoid the sunlight when possible and get her to want to move probably meant trouble. He looks to Jaheira and says, "Summon all our friends and tell them to meet us in Athkatla, I will get Saemon to provide us a ship to get to Waterdeep as soon as possible." He looks to the Drow, who was not only an ally but a trusted friend and the only drow he met that Aerie tolerated and said, "Why the urgency?" She sighs and relaxes before saying; "She said something about a great evil coming onto the land. I asked her if it was another Bhaalspawn or someone like Irenicus, but she said no, much darker." Robin just shakes his head and heads to he and Aerie's private chambers to get ready for not only a journey, but for a grim adventure. He arrives and opens up the case that keeps his katana that he had forged for himself to replace the Sword of Chaos. He called it Masamune and had it smithed by a master dwarf from Mithril Hall. He looks to his wife as she says, "Once again, we are called to battle."  
  
Not caught Drizzt by surprise, but then again, you don't look upon the goddess you serve with all your heart. Mielikki just looked at him and tried to once again send the images Sylvanus said for her to send to the most powerful of her faithful. She then shook her head and pointed at a nearby pool and then tried to use her hoof to dig up the ground and then pointed her horn south. Drizzt just shook his head until he got the idea and then said questioningly, "Waterdeep?" The unicorn raised up in the air and ran south as Drizzt smiled and ran north, towards Mithril Hall to see if Bruenor and the others wanted in on an adventure, a quest from a goddess.  
  
Mystra appeared in the grand palace that is a replica of its cousin that once was on the moon of this world. She waited, and not for long, as a silver-haired woman walked up to her and said, "What brings you here, dear friend?" Mystra turns and says, "Lilith, your Dark Gods have come to Toril and are going to cause havoc. I wanted to be sure if it was them, but I did not feel their presence in this realm." Lilith blanches a bit as she says, "Yes, they left a while ago, if they are after Toril now, then you need our help. Or rather, you need the help of our Avatar's. We will send them to you immediately." With that she turns and runs into the palace. Mystra sighs and wavers out to go back to Toril and confirm Ao and the other's suspicions.  
  
The War of the Dark Avatars has begun, and first, the Shadow Avatar, rises. 


End file.
